El Regreso a Hogwarts
by MirandaLightwoodO'Shea
Summary: Después de la Guerra Mágica, Harry y sus amigos deben regresar a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Pero Harry se sorprenderá mucho al enterarse de que su primo, Dudley, es un mago y acaba de ser aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...
1. ¿Dudley, un mago?

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni inglesa y obviamente no soy JK Rowling. Ella es la creadora todo esto y yo solo escribí mi propia secuela de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Algunos personajes son míos, como los nuevos profesores, todo lo demás le pertenece a Rowling. Este Fanfiction contiene spoilers de la saga.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**¿Dudley, un mago?**_

Después de la guerra mágica y la derrota de Lord Voldemort todos habían estado muy afectados, ya que habían perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos. Habían puesto a Kingsley Shacklebolt como el nuevo ministro de magia—puesto que merecía, ya que era un gran mago— y a la profesora McGonagall como la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Harry se estaba quedando unos días con los Weasley, y despues no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría. ¿Entrar a la academia de aurores? Después de todo, no había completado su formación en Hogwarts, ya que todo el año pasado había estado buscando horrocruxes con Hermione y Ron. Saliendo de su ensoñación, Harry se puso sus anteojos, miro a Ron que roncaba fuertemente.

—Ron, despierta. —-Dijo sacudiéndolo ligeramente, pero Ron no despertaba.

— ¡Ron!—Le lanzo una almohada, su mejor amigo se despertó alterado y le apunto con la varita, Harry no se había dado cuenta que Ron se había quedado dormido con ella.

— ¡Levicorpus!— Harry se elevo del suelo, solo sostenido por su tobillo.

— ¡Bajame, Ron! Solo soy yo.

— ¡Lo siento! Liberacorpus—Dijo Ron y Harry cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

—¡Auch!

— ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —Ron se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Si, si. Será mejor que bajemos. —Dijo Harry y después de vestirse bajaron al comedor.

Harry se sentó en a lado de Ginny. Hermione estaba a lado de Ron en frente de ellos, habían comenzado una relación y el azabache se alegraba mucho por sus dos mejores amigos, la verdad es que ya era hora. Tomo la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa y le apretó la mano, ella le devolvió el apretón y le sonrió. Después se soltaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Ginny con Harry! ¿Quién lo diría? —Exclamo la señora Wesley—Y ¡Ron con Hermione! Parece que fue ayer cuando eran unos niños y ustedes dos siempre peleaban. Perdónenme, pero estoy un poco sentimental.

—mamá—-susurro Ron que se había puesto rojo como un tomate, pero su la Sra. Weasley no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que cuatro lechuzas entraron por la ventana, se pararon en frente de cada uno de los jóvenes. Harry tomó la carta de una de las lechuzas y sintió una punzada de dolor, estas lechuzas le recordaban demasiado a Hedwig. Hedwig había sido asesinado por mortífagos el año pasado y Harry no lo había superado. Su lechuza había sido su compañera desde niño, su única compañía en los horribles veranos con los Dursley.

—Son de Hogwarts. —Dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry tomó la carta de la lechuza y esta salió volando de nuevo.

—Pero creía que ustedes ya habían terminado el colegio. —Comentó Ginny.

—Técnicamente no, ya que nunca nos presentamos a clases. —Argumentó Harry comiendo su desayuno.

—Aquí dice vamos a repetir curso. — Dijo Hermione y levanto su vaso de zumo de calabaza para llevárselo a los labios.

—Después de todo, no aprendimos mucho el año pasado. — Ginny suspiró.

—Solo a luchar. —-Dijo Ron sonriendo.

—¡Ron! Muchas vidas se perdieron, incluyendo la de tu hermano. — Lo regaño su madre y al recordar a Fred se le escapó una lagrima. Fred. Nunca volverían a escuchar su risa… Alguien llamo a la puerta, destruyendo el silencio incomodo. La Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta y todos sorprendieron al ver a la profesora McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

—Minerva, que sorpresa. —Dijo la haciéndole una ademan para que pasara.

—Hola, Molly. — La saludo la profesora. — Vengo a pedirle ayuda a Harry.

—¿A mí? —Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

—Si Potter, es sobre tu primo, Dudley.

—¿Le paso algo?

—No nada de eso, solo que ha presentado signos de que es un mago.

—¡¿Qué?! Dudley, ¿Un mago? —Exclamo Harry y se había levantado.

—Le ruego que se calme, señor Potter. — Dijo la profesora.

—Minerva, ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos explicas con mas calma? — Propuso el Sr. Weasley, Ginny puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, el se calmó y volvió a tomar asiento, al igual que la profesora McGonagall.

—Si Dudley es un mago, ¿Cómo es que no le llego su carta al mismo tiempo que la mía cuando teníamos once años?

—Lo que pasa, es que hasta hace unos días acaba de presentar los síntomas de que es un mago.

—¿Y porque ha tardado tanto? — Pregunto Hermione.

—Eso no lo sabemos, señorita Granger, pero decidimos que no era justo que esperara mas tiempo. Va a tener clases con los de séptimo año, pero los profesores le darán trabajos diferentes que a ustedes. —Dijo la profesora.

—¿Y como se dieron cuenta de que era un mago? —Pregunto Ginny y la profesora suspiró.

—Hizo que unos muggles tuvieran cabeza de sapo, pero eso no importa ahora. Potter, necesito que me ayudes a explicarles a tus tios que tu primo es un mago.

— pienso volver ahí. — Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

—Minerva, ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo mataban de hambre esos muggles? —La defendió a Harry. La profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de reclamar pero:

—Lo hare. — Accedió el.

—Gracias. Ahora, señor Potter, ¿puede venir ahora mismo?

—Ya que—murmuró Harry, se paró a lado de la profesora y le tomó el brazo. Después ambos desaparecieron.

**Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando me puse a pensar que pasaría si resultara que Dudley es un mago, busqué Fanfics para averiguarlo y descubrí que casi todos eran en ingles. Así que decidí hacer mi propia versión de la historia.(Puede ser que haya sacado algunas ideas de otros Fanfics, pero la mayoría es sacada de mi imaginación) Este es mi primer Fanfiction, por favor, no me juzguen!Tal vez no sea muy descriptiva, pero este primer capitulo lo escribí muy rápido (ya que quería subirlo antes de que se acaba el 2013, pero evidentemente no lo logré :c) Y ya es todo xD Si dejan un review sería muy feliz. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Feliz Año Nuevo 2014!**

**-Miranda**


	2. Conversación con los Dursley

**Capitulo 2**

**Conversación con los Dursley**

La profesora McGonagall y Harry aparecieron en el jardín del número #4 de Privet Drive. Cuando Harry se había ido de ahí creyó que nunca iba a volver, pero después de todo, no fue así. Caminaron hacia la entrada y la profesora llamó a la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y salió el mascullando algo sobre que no quería aceptar unos servicios, pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry acompañado de una bruja.

—Sea lo que sea, yo no me hago cargo del muchacho. Yo no soy resp…

—Esta vez no soy yo. — Lo interrumpió Harry—Yo solo vine a acompañar a la profesora McGonagall.

Tio Vernon puso cara de estupefacción.

—Señor Dursley, necesito hablar con usted sobre su hijo. — Dijo la profesora.

—¿Y Dudley que tiene que ver con todo esto? —Preguntó alzando la voz.

—Será mejor que nos deje pasar. —McGonagall y Harry entraron, la casa era exactamente como la recordaba y no había cambiado en nada. La tía Petunia salió de la sala seguida de Dudley. Ella seguía igual, con su cabello rubio y su cara de caballo.

—¿Quién era cari…?— Sus palabras se ahogaron al ver al mago y a la bruja. —¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿y quién es esta?

—Permítame presentarme, , soy Minerva McGonagall. Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

La profesora McGonagall y Harry avanzaron a la sala y se sentaron en la sala sin invitación. Los Dursley tomaron asiento frente a ellos, indignados. Parecía que Dudley se quería hacer más pequeño, cosa que no lograba ya que era grande y gordo como una ballena.

—¿y qué pasó con en el otro? — preguntó tía Petunia descaradamente.

—El profesor Dumbledore murió, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Vine aquí para...

—Lo que haya hecho Harry, no me interesa. —Comenzó a rezongar tía Petunia.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver Harry. —Le contestó la directora comenzando a perder la paciencia. Le entrego un sobre con tinta verde y Harry sabía lo que decía. Lo había recibido cuando tenía once años. La directora agitó la varita arriba de la mesita de centro y apareció un juego de tazas de té. Harry se sirvió una taza. Después de un instante, el primero de los Dursley terminó de leerla, tío Vernon alzo los ojos.

— ¿Esto es una broma, verdad?

— ¿Crees que la directora de Hogwarts vendría aquí solo para hacer una broma a unos muggles?—preguntó Harry.

—¡No voy a pagar para que mi hijo aprenda trucos baratos!—Gritó tío Vernon. Harry no se sorprendió conocía suficientemente a sus tios como para saber que asi reaccionarían.

—¡No! Mi hijo no es anormal—chilló tía Petunia. Dudley simplemente se quedo con lo boca abierta, justo como cuando años atrás a él y a su primo los habían atacado los dementores. Harry bebió de su té, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando un poco la reacción de sus parientes, aunque odiaba la idea de que su primo fuera un mago.

—Cálmense, entiendan que este es el mundo de su hijo. —Pero los Dursley se sobresaltaron más.

—¡Dudley es completamente normal! — Gritó el .

—La verdad es que a mí también me disgusta la idea. —murmuró Harry.

—Piénselo, Señor Dursley, su hijo aprenderá a controlar su magia.

—Vernon, ¿Qué sucedería se pasara lo mismo que la ultima vez todo el tiempo?—susurró tía Petunia.

—Está bien. Dudley irá.

—¡No, papá! —dijo Dudley por primera vez con cara aterrorizada. Su primo sabia que a Dudley le daban miedo los magos —¡No quiero estar con ellos!

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte, hijo. Solo por este año, al menos.

—¿Por qué recibió la carta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué en la carta dice que va estar en primer año, cuando Harry estuvo en ese grado desde hace años? —Inquirió tía Petunia.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Hace unos días apareció el nombre su hijo en la lista de estudiantes porque presento signos de ser mago hasta hace unos meses. Pero no sabemos por qué hasta ahora. Harry va a estar octavo año, ya que tiene más experiencia que Dudley y además, a cursado todos los años a excepción del año pasado, que se repetirá para todos los alumnos debido a la Guerra Mágica.

—¿Guerra qué? —Interrumpió el tio Vernon pero no le hicieron caso.

—Su hijo—prosiguió la profesora McGonagall—tendrá clases junto a los demás estudiantes de su casa y edad. Pero recibirá ejercicios diferentes y aprenderá lo básico.

—¿A qué se refiere con "la misma casa" y en donde voy a comprar todas las cosas de la lista?

—Todo lo demás se lo explicará el señor Potter, yo tengo cosas que hacer y me tengo que ir. El los llevara mañana al lugar en donde encontraran todo lo de la lista.

—¡¿Qué?! —Protestó Harry.

—Lo siento, Harry. Mañana los Weasley y la señorita Granger también irán al callejón Diagon por la mañana. Después de hacer sus compras, usted se podrá ir con ellos. ¡Adios! —Dijo y desapareció.

—Bueno, creo que ire a mi habitación. —Dijo lentamente Harry.

—De ninguna manera, muchacho. Tu nos vas a explicar TODO. ¿A que se referían con las casas?—Dijo Tio Vernon.

—En Hogwarts, —Harry disfrutó como se estremecían con el nombre—hay cuatro casas; Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Los estudiantes son clasificados según su personalidad. Después los chicos pasan la mayoría de su tiempo con los de su casa.

—¿Y de que casa eres tú? —Preguntó tía Petunia. Harry se sorprendió de que le preguntaran sobre el.

—Griffyndor, la casa de los valientes.

—¿Valiente, tu? —Se burló tío Vernon.

—Recuerda que fui yo quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. —Lo cortó Harry.

—¿Donde vamos a comprar la varita y todas las demás cosas? —Preguntó tía Petunia.

—El callejón Diagon, mañana lo verán. —Dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras.

—Como murió el otro director? —Pregunto su tía.

—Lo asesinó el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que antes era de pociones, el también murió.Asesinado por Voldemort. —Contestó Harry y disfrutó las caras horrorizadas de los Dursley.

Cuando entró a su habitación, notó que estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado. De seguro que los Dursley habían tenido miedo de entrar, en la ventana estaba Pigwideon, desato el pergamino de la pata del ave, decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Nos acaban de contar que te vas a quedar esta noche en la casa de tus tíos, si te hacen algo, háznoslo saber. Hasta mañana._

_Ron, Hermione y Ginny._

Harry garabateó rápidamente una respuesta.

_No importa, si ya los soporté durante años, puedo hacerlo otra noche. Los veo en el Callejón Diagon mañana._

_Harry_

Después de atar el pergamino en la pata de Pigwideon, este le picoteó la cabeza amistosamente y salió al vuelo.

**Hola! Aquí está otro capitulo más. Les agradezco a los que están siguiendo esta historia, gracias, gracias , gracias. Les recuerdo que un review me haría muy feliz y acepto sugerencias! Nos vemos luego (:**

**-Miranda **


	3. El Callejón Diagon Parte 1

**Capitulo 3**

**El Callejon Diagon Parte 1**

Harry y los Dursley se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando el azabache y Dudley caminaron hacia la entrada, los adultos pararon en seco ya que la entrada era invisible para los tíos de Harry.

—Ahí no hay nada muchacho. —Dijo tio Vernon.

—Sí que lo hay, —replicó Harry y Dudley asintió, cosa que le sorprendió a Harry. Su primo nunca le había dado la razón.— solo que los muggles no lo pueden ver.

Tío Vernon bufó pero no dijo nada. Entraron al bar y los Dursley se sorprendieron al ver que todos recibían muy calurosamente a Harry. Hagrid se le acerco a Harry y los familiares del último intentaron pasar desapercibidos, cosa que no lograron, ya que tenían una expresión horrorizada.

—¡Harry!

—Hola Hagrid—Saludó.

—Ya me entere lo de tu primo, ¡tener que soportar a tus familiares en Hogwarts!

—¿Sabes si están los Weasley en el Callejon Diagon? —Harry cambió de tema rápidamente, no se sentía muy cómodo con eso.

—¡Ah, si! Casi lo olvidaba, se supone que te tenía que decir que los encontraras en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Gracias, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—¡Adios!

Harry caminó a una pared, donde dio los golpes correspondientes con su varita para poder entrar al Callejon. Los ladrillos se estremecieron y surgió un agujero, del tamaño de una puerta, que mostraba un lugar en donde había muchos puestos y brujas y magos caminaban por el camino, buscando las cosas necesarias para el se abrió camino y los Dursley lo siguieron; Dudley con la boca abierta y sus padres con caras aun mas horrorizadas que antes.

—Bienvenidos al Callejon Diagon. —Dijo Harry.

Las lechuzas ululaban alegremente en la Tienda de animales mágicos, los gatos maullaban y los magos hacían sus ofertas.

—¿Y en donde se consiguen las varitas? —Preguntó Petunia.

—Primero tienen que conseguir el dinero o ¿acaso creían que iban a pagar con dinero muggle? —preguntó Harry y tió Vernon lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Y en donde se supone que voy a conseguir eso? —preguntó tío Vernon.

—En Gringotts.

Caminaron hacia el banco y cambiaron el dinero muggle. Los Dursley estaban asustados por los duendes y por el mensaje a la entrada que decía:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Pero Harry les dijo que no debían de temer. Tía Petunia le reprendió que no tenía miedo, Dudley nunca hablaba, si seguía asi nunca iba a poder mezclarse con los otros magos. Harry fue a sacar un poco de dinero a su boda y sus parientes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era rico. Incluso, tio Vernon comenzó a decirle que de seguro se había robado un banco, pero Harry le contestó que no podía ser, ya que estaban en un banco. Cosa que no era totalmente cierta, ya que el año pasado Ron, Hermione y el habían asaltado la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange para buscar uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Cuando salieron del banco, tio Vernon preguntó:

—¿Como se supone que voy a saber cuánto valen estas monedas?

—Las de oro son galeones. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle.

Tia Petunia leyó en voz alta la lista de materiales:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1 varita. 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio. 1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

—¿Por qué no puedo tener una escoba? —Preguntó Dudley enojado, genial, ya se había desenvuelto.

—No te preocupes Duds, ellos no van a impedir que tengas una. —Dijo rápidamente tía Petunia.

—Las reglas son reglas.— Dijo Harry— Aunque técnicamente no eres un alumno de primer año, pero este año te van a dar vuelo para que aprendas a utilizarlas.

—¿Y porque tu si tuviste una en tu primer año? —Le reprendió tía Petunia.

—Conmigo se hizo una excepción, porque me nombraron el buscador del equipo de Quiditch.

Tio Vernon rechinó los dientes.

—Qui ¿Qué?

—Es el deporte más famoso de los magos, no importa. Antes de ir a comprar las cosas, tenemos que ir a Sortilegios Weasley.

Caminaron hacia la tienda que era muy llamativa desde lejos, adentro, estaba lleno de magos y brujas jóvenes. Harry recordó con nostalgia Fred, que debería de estar allí, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Ginny, Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia él.

—¡Harry! —Le saludó Hermione y lo abrazo, después Ron y Ginny le dio un beso breve en la boca. Tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, sí. Tíos, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron. Y ella es mi novia, Ginny. Chicos, ellos son mis tios y mi primo Dudley.

Los demás asintieron y Ginny murmuró "es un placer". Cuando Harry presentó a Ginny como su novia, Dudley pareció tener un interés particular en ella.

—¿Novia? —Pregunto incrédula tía Petunia y miró a Ginny, intentando buscarle un defecto.

—Es lo que dije. —Dijo secamente Harry.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar las cosas? —Propuso Ron para romper la tensión y salieron de la tienda. Harry se les acercó a sus familiares y dijo tan mas bajo como pudo para que nadie más escuchara:

—No me van a intimidar aquí. Este es _mi_ mundo.

**Y aquí otro capitulo mas! Perdóneme por no actualizar pronto, pero fue culpa de la escuela mundana. Gracias a todos los que pusieron en favoritos y siguen esta historia****(Ariana. Dorea. Potter, Cassie Riddle-Cullen, Isabell Wesley, errevine, sofi1999) ****y aquí un espacio breve para responder los reviews:**

_**Selene Black: Gracias a ti por tus comenarios! Me hiciste el dia cuando lo leí y respecto a lo que Dudley sea un mago... Que locuras se me ocurren, no?**_

_**Cassie: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te gusta mi forma de narrar. De hecho voy a comenzar clases de literatura para mejorar. Un abrazo!**_

_**Isabell Weasley: Muy pronto iran a Hogwarts ;)**_

**Nos vemos en la Parte 2!**

**-Miranda**


	4. Adelanto de el próximo capitulo

**Perdónenme pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir,a penas tengo la mitad del capitulo pero les prometo que subo el capitulo completo a mas tardar el Martes, lo siento! También aprovecho para decirles que voy a comenzar a actualizar entre los Viernes y Lunes, ya que en esos días tengo mas tiempo y puedo subirlos con mejor calidad y más largo . Bueno, aquí un adelanto de El Callejon Diagon Parte 2 (Que por cierto va a ser un capitulo un poco largo)**

—De ninguna manera mi hijo va a traer la ropa que usan los anormales. —Protestó rápidamente tío Vernon y remarcó la última palabra con su voz grave. Ginny sacó su varita y la apunto a el.

—En primer lugar, es obligatorio que llevemos el uniforme y no se le va a hacer una excepción a su hijo mimado. Y en segundo lugar, no somos anormales, lo que pasa es que ustedes están celosos de nosotros. —Dijo Ginny y le sorprendió a Harry que lo dijera tan tranquilamente y sin alterarse. Tío Vernon salto atrás y apartó a tía Petunia y a Dudley de Ginny, como si ella les fuera hacer daño, aunque claro, ellos no conocían a Ginny como lo hacia él. Su novia guardó la varita como si no hubiera pasado nada. Harry se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	5. Elizabeth Wright El Callejon Diagon P2

**Capitulo 3**

**Elizabeth Wright**

Harry y sus amigos caminaron con su familia detrás.

—¿Vamos primero a comprar las túnicas? — Preguntó Ron— mamá dijo que nos iba a esperar en la librería. Tía Petunia hizo una mueca, como si no le agradara que otra bruja se les uniera.

—Si, además de que Dudley tiene que medirse. —Dijo Harry.

—De ninguna manera mi hijo va a traer la ropa que usan los anormales. —Protestó rápidamente tío Vernon y remarcó la última palabra con su voz grave. Ginny sacó su varita y la apunto a el.

—En primer lugar, es obligatorio que llevemos el uniforme y no se le va a hacer una excepción a su hijo mimado. Y en segundo lugar, no somos anormales, lo que pasa es que ustedes están celosos de nosotros. —Dijo Ginny y le sorprendió a Harry que lo dijera tan tranquilamente y sin alterarse. Tío Vernon salto atrás y apartó a tía Petunia y a Dudley de Ginny, como si ella les fuera hacer daño, aunque claro, ellos no conocían a Ginny como lo hacia él. Su novia guardó la varita como si no hubiera pasado nada. Harry se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Así se hace, hermanita! — Exclamó Ron y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. La peliroja sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Les parece si vamos a comprar la ropa? —Masculló tía Petunia.

—Claro—Dijo Hermione alegremente.

No paso mucho en la tienda de túnicas, Madam Malkin pinchó a Dudley unas cuantas veces haciéndole las medidas para su túnica. Los tios de Harry la amenazaron, pero a ella no le importó mucho que le amenazaran un par de muggles. Al final Dudley resultó ser talla extra grande, cosa que no le sorprendió a nadie. Excepto a sus padres, claro.

—¡Te vamos a tener que llevar al nutriólogo! —Comentó tía Petunia asustada. Esa sugerencia no le gustó mucho a Dudley.

Después fueron a la librería Flourish & Blotts, en donde la señora Weasley los esperaba. Al parecer había una firma de autógrafos de un escritor famoso, lo que incomodó a Harry ya que el último al que había conocido había resultado ser un impostor. La escritora se llamaba Elizabeth Wright, era alta y de cabello rubio castaño, tenía los ojos verdes y sonrisa amable. Aunque las apariencias engañan.

La pequeña librería estaba llena de magos y brujas, ansiosos por ver a la escritora, Harry y sus acompañantes se abrieron paso para poder verla mejor pero para su suerte, delante de ellos estaba Rita Skeeter, reportera de El Profeta. Ella siempre acosaba con sus preguntas a Harry que para colmo, cambiaba las respuestas a algo más dramático y tonto, que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba allí.

—Les damos la bienvenida a la firma de autógrafos de la reconocida escritora best-seller, Elizabeth Wright. Reconocida por sus libros de aventura y misterio, además de ser una de las auroras más famosas del mundo. —Dijo el presentador por medio de su altavoz. La escritora asintió.

—Gracias a todos por venir. —Dijo con su voz tranquila. Después dio una breve platica en la que hablaba sobre sus mas recientes obras, los personajes eran ficticios, pero era en situaciones que podrían ser reales. Ella ya le comenzaba a agradar a Harry, no era como el profesor Lockhart que afirmaba haber hecho todo lo que relataba en sus libros y había resultado ser un farsante.

—….Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Pero antes de que se vayan quiero dar un breve anuncio. —Dijo Wright. —En este ciclo escolar seré profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Hechicería.

En ese momento Harry sintió un deja vu, todos comenzaron a aplaudir animadamente. El azabache intentó pagar los libros pasando desapercibido pero:

—¡Harry! —Era la voz de Rita que le puso una mano en el hombro. —¿No pensabas irte sin darme una exclusiva verdad?

—¿Por qué quiere entrevistar a mi sobrino? —Preguntó indignada tia Petunia, ya que nunca pensó porque alguien sintiera interés en el.

—¿Usted es su tia? ¿Me podría dar una entrevista contándome que se siente ser pariente del elegido y el asesino de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—¡Me avergüenza ser su tía, al igual que me avergonzaba de Lily! ¡Un par de buenos para nada y fenómenos! — Rita se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Mamá. —Murmuró Dudley.

—Ah…Unos muggles. —Dijo Rita escribiendo en su libreta.

Genial. Ahora de seguro que Rita escribiría un articulo diciendo que Harry trágicamente no era aceptado por los únicos familiares que le quedaban vivos, bla bla bla. Después de haber pagado los libros, iban a salir de la librería cuando Rita agarró a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hasta Elizabeth Wright.

—¡Una foto para El Profeta! —Dijo alegremente.

—Nunca te acostumbras. —Murmuró la escritora.

—¿Qué cosa? —Masculló Harry.

—Los reporteros como Skeeter, que se te meten por las odio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Coincidió.

—¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts?

—Sí, profesora Wright.

La profesora le dedicó una sonrisa y Harry alcanzó a sus acompañantes que estaban fuera de la librería.

—¿Por qué te tomaron fotos con la escritora esa? —Lo interrogó tío Vernon.

—Porque siempre está buscando motivos para entrevistarme y luego cambiar toda la historia.

—Y no olvide que Harry es famoso. —Añadió Ron.

—Si, si, lo que sea. ¿Ya vamos a comprar las otras cosas o que? —preguntó el tío de Harry.

—Adelántense a Ollivander's —Dijo la señora Weasley. —Yo iré al boticario.

Caminaron a la tienda de varitas, pero George apareció a centímetros de distancia de tía Petunia. Esta saltó asustada y retrocedió.

—¡Hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿Recuerda cuando mi padre y mis hermanos fuimos a su casa y…?

—¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lo interrumpió Ginny para que su hermano no metiera la pata con los familiares muggles de Harry.

—Bueno, olvidas que mi tienda está a unos metros de aquí y a veces me gusta asustar a los muggles que vienen y…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, vine a darles un regalo. Te voy a comprar a ti y a Ron una escoba porque me preocupo por ustedes como el buen hermano que soy. —Esta vez fue ron el que puso los ojos en blanco— Y Harry, a ti te voy a dar un accesorio para tu saeta… Hermione, tu tal vez quieras un pergamino o algo así…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Yo? ¿Nada? — Dijo con cara de inocente.

—George—Le reprendió Ginny.

—¡Esta bien! —Dijo tan bajo como pudo como para que los Dursley no lo escucharan—Quiero probar uno de mis nuevos productos con ellos.

Señaló a los muggles.

—¡Por supuesto que no vas a hacer experimentos con los familiares de Harry! —Exclamó Hermione.

—Tienes mi permiso. —Dijo Harry.

—¡Harry!

—Gracias, amigo—Dijo George.

George los guió a la tienda de equipamentos para quidditch. Unos magos de primer año estaban comentando emocionadamente sobre las escobas y cuanto querían una. Al escucharlos Dudley exclamó:

—¡Papá! !Quiero una escoba!

—Lo que tu digas, cariño. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

—Depende de los modelos…—Harry le explicó que algunas costaban más que otras porque eran mejores.

—Pero la mejor escoba del mundo es la Saeta de Fuego. —Interfirió Ron.

—Y Harry la tiene. —Añadió Hermione inmediatamente.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —Preguntó tío Vernon. Después de decirle cuanto seria mas o menos en dinero muggle, el abrió mucho los ojos. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que Harry podría tener algo mejor que Dudley.

—¡Yo quiero una como la de Harry! —Chilló Dudley.

—Dudley, ni si quiera sabes montarlas, no es tan fácil como parece. Además solo puedes tener una escoba en Hogwarts si estas en el equipo de quidditch de tu casa y ni siquiera tienes casa. Será mejor que aprendas a usarla este año y el próximo año tendrás la tuya propia. —Razonó Harry.

—¡Si mi hijo quiere una escoba, la tendrá! —Rezongó tía Petunia.

—Son las reglas, tía.

—¿Y porque a ti si te dejaron tener escoba en tu primer año? —Preguntó Dudley.

—Conmigo se hizo una excepción. Me necesitaban en el equipo.

—Fue el buscador más joven en un siglo. —Aportó Ron. Los muggles no preguntaron que era un buscador.

—¡De seguro que eras lo mejor que tenían y te botaron cuando ya no te necesitaban! —Dijo tía Petunia.

—Ahora soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch.

—Que ha ganado casi todos los partidos desde que Harry esta en el equipo.

—Ni has de saber de lo que estamos hablando. —Dijo Dudley. Harry estaba a punto de defenderla pero Ginny lo hizo muy bien ella sola.

—Soy jugadora de quidditch como cazadora, ni siquiera debes de saber que es el quidditch. Investiga antes de hablar.

—Es un juego ¿no? —Dijo inseguro.

George llegó con dos escobas Nimbus 2001 en la mano y un set de limpieza para escobas en la otra.

—¿No habrán comenzado una pelea si mi, verdad?

—No. —Dijo Harry. —Vamos a ir a Ollivander's a comprarle una varita a Dudley…

—Podrías llevar las cosas allá y luego te alcanzamos. —Terminó Ginny tomándole el hilo a Harry, le guiñó un ojo a George y a este se le iluminó la cara al instante.

—Claro, voy a preparar las cosas. —Y desapareció.

Después los magos y muggles caminaron juntos a la tienda de varitas.

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo! Me tardé un poco, lo siento. También perdónenme por ir un poco lenta, pero quiero enfocarme en los Dursley y sus reacciones con el mundo mágico. El siguiente capitulo será el ultimo que van a pasar en el Callejon Diagon... Pero en fin, espero que les este gustando la historia :) Les aviso otra vez que voy a comenzar a actualizar entre los Viernes y Lunes, porque en esos días tengo mas tiempo de escribir y así puedo hacer los capítulos mas largos y con mejor calidad. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí las repuestas:**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Y eso que todavía no llega Dudley a Hogwarts xD Saludos!**

**Aicerg H KyNe: Aquí la continuación :D**

**SeleneBlack: Gracias por la rana de chocolate, estaba muy buena. Te mando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla ;)**

**Y gracias a: Potter de Sangre, musa123 y a ****Serena Candy Andrew Graham que pusieron en favoritos el fanfic.**

******Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!**

******-Miranda**


	6. Los Dursley son animales

**Capitulo 5**

**La varita de Dudley y la broma de George.**

Los magos y los tios de Harry entraron en Ollivander's, dispuestos a comprar una varita para Dudley. Adentro, detrás del mostrador estaba el viejo Ollivander, casi parecía una estatua ya que no se movía, al ver a los magos exclamó:

—¡Harry!

—Señor Ollivander . —Asintió Harry.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Mi primo, Dudley, necesita una varita. —Dijo Harry señalando a Dudley con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? Veo que tiene tu edad.

—Hasta ahora presentó signos de tener magia, la profesora McGonagall está trabajando en eso.

—Ya veo…¿Por qué no te acercas, Dudley?

Dudley se acercó temeroso, como si Ollivander lo fuera a morder. El anciano caminó para buscar una varita y se la dio.

—¿Qué tal esta? —Preguntó Ollivander. Dudley se quedó con la boca abierta sin hacer nada. —¡Agítala!

Dudley asustado la agitó y una de las ventanas estalló. Tía Petunia dio un grito y se cubrió la cabeza. Hermione sacó la varita y dijo:

—¡Reparo! —De inmediato los fragmentos de cristal se unieron de nuevo.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —Dijo el anciano con otra varita, cuando Dudley la agitó un mueble estalló en llamas.

—¡Aguamenti! —Dijo Ginny y las llamas se apagaron con un chorro de agua.

Despues de probar muchas varitas, Harry recibió pudo ver queuna lechuza se asomaba por la ventana, sin llamar mucho la atención, salió a su encuentro. En la carta decía:

_Harry: Lleva a los muggles después de comprar la varita, tengo listo el nuevo producto._

Así que para eso quería hacer la broma, para promocionar su tienda.

—¿Y esta? —Cuando Dudley la agitó salieron chispas de esta.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Se la envuelvo?

—Por favor. —Dijo Ron.

Después de pagar caminaron hacia Sortilegios Weasley, cuando entraron había muchos magos alrededor de la entrada. George se acercó alegremente con un tazón lleno de dulces de diferentes colores fosforescentes.

—¡Hola! ¿Quieren un dulce? Mis disculpas por lo que mi hermano, Fred, y yo les hicimos hace unos meses. —Ofreció George con la sonrisa más amable y arrepentida que pudo.

Los Dursley y Ron alargaron una mano al tazón.

—¡Ron! ¡No seas maleducado y deja que los familiares de Harry los prueben primero! —Dijo rápidamente George. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y se llevo el dulce a la boca, estaba a punto de tocar su boca cuando Harry le dio un codazo.

—No lo hagas. —Susurró. Ron disimuladamente lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando voltearon, los Dursley comenzaron a cambiar a forma de animales. Tía Petunia se estaba convirtiendo en una yegua amarilla, tío Vernon en un rinoceronte verde y Dudley en un cerdo rosa fosforescente. Ya convertidos en animales comenzaron a correr por todo el establecimiento.

—¡Damas y caballeros! Les presento el nuevo artículo de Sortilegios Weasley, Grageas fosforescentes, de sabor uva, fresa, cereza, limón, naranja y piña. ¡Este en el resultado! —Dijo levantando a Dudley cerdo del piso. —Los antídotos vienen con el paquete de grageas a tan solo, 5 galeones.

Todos los magos del establecimiento corrieron a buscar el nuevo producto, mientras que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny reían a carcajadas. George sonrió mientras ganaba más y más dinero. Dudley saltó de los brazos de George y corrió hasta que tropezó con los pies de una niñita, la niña lo levantó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas, pero Dudley salió volando y terminó arriba del sombrero de una bruja. Tía Petunia siendo una yegua había sido acorralada por unos niños que deseaban montarla o jugar con ella mientras que tío Vernon, siendo rinoceronte había encajado uno de sus cuernos en la pared y ya no podía desatorarse.

Cuando llegó la tarde, la señora Weasley llegó con los materiales que acaba de comprar para los estudiantes.

—¿De donde sacaron esos animales? —Preguntó extrañada.

—Son los parientes muggles de Harry. —Dijo Ron, pero no debió hacerlo ya que su madre se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—¡¿George Weasley, convertiste a los familiares de Harry en animales?! —gritó

—Creí que ya lo eran…—Murmuro Ron tan bajo para que su mamá no lo escuchara, Ginny, Harry y Hermione rieron por lo bajo.

—No, digo si…pero…—tartamudeó George.

—¡Dales el antídoto!, ¡ahora mismo!

George sacó de su bolsillo una grageas y las puso en el suelo. Los animales, o más bien dicho, los Dursley corrieron hacia las grageas y las comieron, de inmediato tuvieron su forma humana.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —Murmuró la señora Weasley ayudándolos a levantarse. Ellos de inmediato corrieron afuera del establecimiento.

—Iré a buscarlos. —Dijo Harry y los siguió.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlos, ya que estaban intentando salir y una pared los bloqueaba. Harry golpeó su varita contra la pared y se abrió el pasillo hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegaron a la salida hacia el mundo muggle Harry dijo:

—Nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre.

Los Dursley caminaron con todos los materiales de Dudley hacia la ciudad. Harry regresó con los Weasley y Hermione.

**Hola! La mitad del próximo capitulo sera narrada por Dudley y ya falta cada vez menos para regresar a Hogwarts...Gracias a mi amiga Andrea, que me dio la idea para la broma. También gracias a AILEEN BAUTISTA y a Emilia-Romagna que dieron este fanfict en favoritos. Como siempre, las respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Lo único que te digo es que cuando Dudley se suba a la escoba va a ser un desastre xD Saludos!**

**Y eso es todo, nos vemos en unos días ;)**

**-Miranda**


	7. Fiestas y planes

**Capitulo 6**

**Fiestas y planes**

Después de que los Dursley llegaran al número #4 del Privet Drive, Dudley intentó subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero su madre se lo impidió.

—Dudley, ven aquí. —Dijo su mamá. Dudley se sentó en el sofá de la sala, preguntándose qué es lo que querían sus padres.—No vas a ir a esa escuela.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! —Rezongó Dudley.

—¡¿Ir a una escuela de fenómenos?! —Bramó su padre levantándose, y Dudley se sorprendió. Nunca le habían negado uno de sus caprichos.

—Sientate, Vernon. —Dijo su mamá. —Escucha, Duds, no podemos enviarte a ese colegio, después de lo que nos hicieron.

—Quiero ir, mamá. —Replicó de nuevo, pensando si era necesario o no, hacer un berrinche.

—Está bien. Irás. —Dijo su padre. —Pero vas a tener que ganártelo.

Dudley abrió los ojos como platos ¿ganárselo? Siempre tenía lo que quería cuando lo pedía.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No creas que permitiré que te conviertas en uno de ellos así como así. —Medio gritó su padre en respuesta.

—Dudley, queremos que seas mejor que Harry… que le hagas la vida imposible, que hagas que nadie le preste atención.

—¿Recuerdas a esos, los que nos protegían el año pasado? Ellos lo adoraban, tú tienes que hacer que te adoren a ti todavía más. —Dijo si papá.

—Cosa que te va a resultar muy sencillo, Duds….Ah, y quítale a esa novia que tiene. No sé que hizo para tener a una chica tan hermosa.

Dudley asintió y subió a su habitación. Se recostó y pensó en si podría cumplir la tarea de sus padres. ¿Y si se revelaba y no hacia lo que le pedían? ¿Qué le harian? Era _su_ vida… y ahora _su_ mundo. El era uno de ellos. Además, ¿por qué sus padres se empeñaban tanto en hacerle la vida imposible a Harry? El no les había hecho nada, Dudley ni siquiera se acordaba porque _él _lo molestaba. Se acomodó en la cama y pensó en la novia de Harry. Era muy bonita y tenía un gran carácter. "_No sé que hizo para tener a una chica tan hermosa_." Resonaron las palabras de su madre en su mente, Dudley se preguntó si algún día conocería a una chica así.

Al otro día siguiente por la tarde, Los Weasley, Andrómeda, Hagrid y Teddy festejaron el cumpleaños de Harry, aunque todos estaban un poco tristes, ya que hacía un año estaban allí Remus, Tonks y Fred y ahora no los volverían a ver. El más afectado era George, aunque estaba un poco mejor y había vuelto a hacer bromas.

Al otro día, Hermione, Harry y Ron viajarían a Australia para buscar a los padres de Hermione y regresarles la memoria. Ella creía saber en qué ciudad estaban viviendo, aunque sería un poco difícil encontrarlos.

Después de comer el pastel que la señora Weasley había hecho, —que era en forma de escoba junto a una snitch—Ginny le hizo un ademan a Harry para que salieran al patio trasero.

—¿Recuerdas que te había pedido prestada tu snitch? La que te dejó Dumbledore. —Preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—Como regalo de cumpleaños, decidí hacerle unos arreglos. Sé que significa mucho para ti y que los últimos meses la llevaste contigo a todas partes. —Dijo pasándole la snitch. —Ábrela.

Harry se llevo la snitch a la boca y esta se abrió. En su interior había una de piedra, blanca y parecida al cuarzo.

—Es una especie de traslador, solo que te transporta con la persona que necesites cuando la toques. Se llama oportet,—Explicó Ginny. —Son muy raras, pensé que si la tenías en la snitch sería más fácil de llevar, además de que es más difícil que la roben.

—Es perfecta. —susurró Harry. —Gracias, Ginny.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del canto de los grillos. Harry se sentía feliz. Feliz de haber podido derrotar a Voldemort. Este año sería normal. — a excepción de Dudley, claro—De lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparse sería de las materias, el quidditch, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Después de besar a la última, regresaron adentro con los invitados.

—¿Todo bien, Harry?—Preguntó Hagrid.

—Claro.

—Creo que es hora de que Teddy y yo nos vayamos.—Dijo Andrómeda levantándose.—Gracias por la cena, Molly, estuvo deliciosa.

—Es un placer.—Respondió la señora Weasley.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, todavía se están haciendo unos arreglos al castillo.—Dijo Hagrid.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!—Dijo ella con Teddy en brazos.

—Gracias, adiós.—Respondió.

Y los invitados se fueron.

**Hola! Como están? Ayer me enteré de lo que dijo JK Rowling para Sunday Times... ¡¿Como de que fue un error?! (los que ya leyeron la noticia sabrán a lo que me refiero) Ahora una pregunta: quieren que escriba sobre el trío de oro en Australia o ya paso al anden 9 3/4 en el próximo capítulo?**

** Gracias a Clary- Cipriano, Laviisoo y Raven Ailsa Weasley por poner la historia en favoritos. Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Aquí esta el que sigue ;) Gracias por comentar siempre.**

**Emilia-Romagna: Muero de la risa con tu comentario de "dejarlos en su estado natural" xD Saludos!**

**Raven Ailsa Weasley: Creo que se puede decir que cumplí tu petición de actualizar pronto, ya que comentaste hace 5 horas xD.**

**Y eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!**

**-Miranda**

**PD: Perdónenme por el capitulo corto!**


	8. Australia y Herencias

**Capitulo 7**

**Australia y Herencias**

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se despertaron muy temprano. Después de haber desayunado, Hermione alimentó a Croockshanks y Harry a Iris, su nueva lechuza (regalo de cumpleaños de los Weasley). Iris era grande y negra como la noche, con unos ojos ambarinos muy grandes y era muy cariñosa. Harry todavía extrañaba a Hedwig y siempre lo haría, pero ya se había encariñado con Iris. En el monedero de piel de Moke que Hagrid le había regalado el año pasado llevaba la snitch y el espejo que le habían dado Hermione y Ron el día anterior. Era parecido al que su padrino, Sirius, le regaló hace unos años. Sirius y James usaban espejos en sus tiempos escolares. El espejo que le habían dado sus amigos se abría como un libro. Por afuera tenía el escudo de Griffyndor en un fondo dorado y por dentro estaban dos espejos. Ron y Hermione tenían uno igual y así se podían comunicar.

—Usemos la oportet. —Dijo Harry. Sacó la snitch y se la llevó a la boca, cuando se abrió los tres tocaron la piedra y cerraron los ojos. Harry sintió como si estuviera en un tornado a cámara lenta. Era una sensación rara, pero mejor que la aparición.

Aparecieron frente a una pequeña plaza y hacia bastante calor. En frente se podía leer había una oficina de dentistas.

—Deben de trabajar aquí. —Dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

Entraron al pequeño local, en donde había una mujer sentada atrás de un escritorio. Era de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y una dentadura perfecta. Se parecía mucho a Hermione y Harry no tuvo problemas en saber que esa era su madre.

—Buenos días. —Saludó la señora Granger. —¿Tienen una cita?

—Me gustaría hacer una. —Dijo Harry improvisando para que la dentista se enfocara en el. Hermione caminó hacia a lado de su mamá, haciendo parecer de que quería leer el pequeño cartel que estaba pegado en la pared.

—¿Puede llenar este formulario? —Preguntó amablemente. Harry asintió y se acercó para escribir en el.

—Disculpe, tengo una duda sobre mis muelas. —Dijo Ron.

—¿Qué desea saber?

Pero en ese momento Hermione apuntó la varita hacia ella y murmuró el contrahechizo. La señora Granger abrió mucho los ojos mirando al vació y después volvió en sí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

—Hermione, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —sollozó la mujer.

—Tenía que hacerlo, mamá. Era la única manera de protegerlos.

—Tienes que quitarle el hechizo a tu padre. —Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Caminó hacia la puerta que había a lado y la abrió.

—Querido, ¿Podrías venir por favor?

—Un hombre con uniforme de dentista apareció en la puerta y Hermione repitió el procedimiento. En unos segundos la familia estaba abrazada sollozando. Harry y Ron se quedaron parados un poco incómodos ante el momento familiar. Hermione se acordó de que ellos estaban allí y se separó de sus padres.

—¿Recuerdan a Harry y Ron? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo están? —Preguntó la señora Granger.

—Muy bien, señora Granger. Gracias. —Asintió Harry.

—Papá, mamá. —Dijo Hermione nerviosamente. —Ron ahora es mi novio.

Harry no sabía lo que Ron esperaba, pero su amigo se sorprendió mucho cuando el señor Granger le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. Ron se la estrechó.

—Conoces a mi hija hace muchos años y yo sé que la cuidaras ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, señor. —Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Y tu—Dijo volviéndose a Harry. —Quiero que vigiles a estos dos y protejas a mi hija como si fuera tu hermana ¿está bien?

—Sí, señor. —Dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Volverán a casa? —Preguntó Hermione. Su madre frunció el ceño.

—Necesitaremos unas semanas para empacar y preparar todo, pero si.

—¿Les molesta si me voy? Les prometo que regresaré antes de regresar a Hogwarts—La verdad es que quería estar presente en el cumpleaños de Ginny.

—Por supuesto que no, hija.

En ese momento un lechuza se paró afuera de la entrada y Harry se acercó a ella, y agarró la nota, decía:

_Harry:_

_Necesito verte en Gringotts ahora mismo para tratar unos asuntos contigo. _

_Saludos, Kingsley._

—Kingsley quiere verme ahora mismo en gringotts. —Dijo Harry.

—Sera mejor que te vayas, hija.

Después de despedirse, los tres magos desaparecieron y después aparecieron frente a Gringotts. Caminaron hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué querrá? —Preguntó Hermione.

—No tengo idea. —Contestó Harry.

—Ni yo. —Dijo Harry.

Cuando entraron, un duende se les acercó.

—Señor Potter, lo estaban esperando.

Los guiaron hacia una pequeña salita en donde estaba Kingsley.

—Buenos días.

Los tres murmuraron saludos.

—¿Para qué me necesita? —Preguntó Harry.

—Verás, Harry, es un poco complicado. Como sabes, los Potter son descendientes directos de Ignotus Peverell. —Harry asintió. —Al ser el único descendiente directo vivo, su bóveda pasa a ser tuya.

Harry se sorprendió mucho. Ya tenía mucho dinero y ahora se enteraba de que tenía más. Después de firmar algunos papeles, Harry y sus amigos fueron a ver la bóveda.

Bajaron mucho, la bóveda estaba en lo más profundo incluso más que la de los Lestrange y estaba con una mayor seguridad, aunque no tenía un dragón ya que los habían prohibido en el bancopor el maltrato que recibían. La bóveda era muy grande, y estaba llena de galeones, knuts, sickles, joyas y otras cosas. Hermione se acercó a ver unos libros mientras que Ron observaba un juego de ajedrez mágico hecho de oro puro. Harry se acercó a las joyas y recordó que pronto seria el cumpleaños de cierta pelirroja. Escogió un brazalete y se lo hecho en el monedero. Tambien sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos, agarró el juego de ajedrez y el libro que le llamó la atención a Hermione. Serian buenos regalos de cumpleaños, pidió que se pasaran 1000 galeones a la bóveda de los Weasley y regresaron a la Madriguera.

—Harry. —Dijo la señora Weasley cuando llegaron. —¿Por qué dice aquí que nos pasaron 1000 galeones a nuestra bóveda a tu nombre?

—Los quiero ayudar, señora Weasley. Ustedes siempre me recibieron con los brazos abiertos desde pequeño y me han tratado como a uno más.

La señora Weasley lo miró conmovida.

El 11 de Agosto Ginny se despertó emocionada, era su cumpleaños y ya tenía 17 años. Era mayor de edad.

Le festejaron en lo grande, pero lo que más le emocionó fue cuando Harry la apartó y entraron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Se besaron por lo que pudo ser horas para ella en lugar de unos minutos. Harry sacó un brazalete y se lo puso en su muñeca derecha. Tenía una gruesa cadena de plata y llevaba un dije en forma de snitch de oro.

—Ahora los dos tenemos una snitch, que nos recuerda que siempre nos necesitaremos.

Ginny no pudo haber sido más feliz.

Ese mismo día, Petunia Dursley curioseaba felizmente las cosas mágicas de Dudley a escondidas de Vernon. Se sentía orgullosa de su hijo, ahora Lily y Harry no eran los únicos perfectos.

**Perdóneme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, mañana voy a subir el capitulo del anden 9 3/4, responderé los reviews y haré lo que siempre hago. También les contaré porque me tardé tanto. Pero no se desharán de mi fácilmente. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Nos vemos mañana con un capitulo muy largo.**

**-Miranda**


	9. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo 8**

**El Expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry, los Weasley y Hermione caminaban por la estación de King's Cross. Estaban a punto de llegar al anden 9 ¾ cuando los Dursley los alcanzaron, Harry se sorprendió al verlos, ya que pensaba que George los había espantado. Tía Petunia cruzó la barrera decidida y con paso firme, pero Dudley y tío Vernon se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamos! —Dijo Harry, aunque los comprendía.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pasar? —preguntó tío Vernon.

—Como lo hizo tia Petunia, solo caminen directamente a la pared.

—¿Sin hechizos? —preguntó Dudley.

—Sin hechizos. —Confirmó Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Los dos Dursley caminaron a la barrera vacilando y desaparecieron. Harry y Ron entraron juntos seguidos de Hermione y Ginny, la señora Weasley iba atrás de ellos. Despues de despedirse (tía Petunia abrazó mucho a Dudley sollozando), subieron al tren con Dudley a lo ultimo y el azabache creyó escuchar a tío Vernon:

—Recuerda lo que acordamos, Duds.

—Tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos. —Dijo Hermione cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

—Nos vemos luego. —Dijo Ron.

Harry y Ginny buscaron un compartimiento vacio mientras Dudley los seguía un poco lento y vacilante.

—Harry, Ginny ¡Por aquí! —Escuchó una voz conocida. Neville y Luna estaban sentados juntos. Entraron al compartimiento y se sentaron frente a ellos, con Ginny del lado de la ventana, luego Harry y Dudley a su lado.

—¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones? —preguntó Ginny.

—¡Maravilloso! Papá y yo fuimos de fin de semana a buscar algunas criatura, pero estuvo muy ocupado este verano con el Quisquilloso.

—Yo estuve con mis padres. Mi abuela dijo que estarían orgullosos de mi por lo de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—¿Batalla de Hogwarts? —Preguntó Dudley. Harry casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Tu debes de ser Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry. ¿Cierto? —Dijo Luna amablemente. —Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

—Soy Neville Longbottom.

—Un momento. —Dijo Harry sobresaltando a todos. —¿Cómo se enteraron de que le llegó la carta?

—Lo leímos en el Profeta. —Dijo Neville y Luna asintió. —Creímos que era mentira, como toda la basura que escriben… pero luego se expandieron los rumores de que venias acompañado por alguien que nunca habían visto.

—Merlín, no. —Se lamentó Harry.

—¿Qué es el Profeta? —preguntó Dudley.

—Es un periódico. ¿Recuerdas a la reportera que entrevistó a tu mamá en el Callejon Diagon? —Le dijo Ginny y Dudley asintió. —Pues ella trabaja para ellos y le gusta escribir mentiras sobre tu primo, o Dumbledore, o…

—Todos. —Concluyó Harry tomando el periódico que Neville le ofrecía. En el encabezado de la nota decía:

_**¿Harry Potter no es aceptado por sus familiares muggles? Por: Rita Skeeter.**_

Venía acompañado por una foto de tia Petunia y otra de Harry. Ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo, ya se imaginaba lo que decía. En ese momento Ron y Hermione llegaron tomados de la mano y el azabache y la pelirroja no lo pasaron por alto, sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ron.

—Otra basura sobre mí.

—Voy a tomar aire fresco. —Dijo Dudley levantándose.

—¿Se puede tomar aire dentro de un tren? —Se preguntó Luna en voz alta.

—Creo que se refería a que va a pasear por los pasillos, Luna. —Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo no te metas con los de Slytherin. —Le recomendó Ron.

—¿Los de qué?

—Los que vayan de verde y plateado. Tienen un escudo de serpiente. —Aclaró Harry.

Dudley salió y caminó por los pasillos, que estaban llenos de magos y brujas platicando animadamente. Encontró un compartimiento vacío y se sentó. Necesitaba pensar. ¿En que se había metido? Solo había dicho que si quería ir para molestar a sus padres, pero ¿ahora que haría? Todos le llevaban ventaja en clases. ¿Por qué le habían llegado los poderes tan tarde? En ese momento dos chicos de su edad entraron al compartimiento. El primero era de estatura mediana, con el cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado y ojos azules. El otro tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellanados.

—¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño. Dudley negó con la cabeza, aunque enrealidad se sentía un poco incomodo y quería gritarles que se marcharan.

—Mi nombre es Jesse. Jesse Fawley y el es Alex Anderson. Ambos somos de Hufflepuff. —Dijo el rubio.

—Soy Dudley Dursley y todavía no tengo casa. —Jesse y Alex abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo que no tienes casa? —Preguntó Alex asombrado.

—Acaban de descubrir que soy un mago.

—¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó Jesse.

—Al parecer. —Dudley se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que seré el peor de la clase.

—Hay muchas personas aquí hijos de muggles y aprenden rápido.

—Alex, ellos vinieron por primera vez en primer grado, no en séptimo. —Dijo Jesse.

—Ah, cierto. Lo siento.

—No importa. —Dijo Dudley.

En ese momento Harry apareció sentado junto a Dudley, quien ahogó un grito y Alex y Jesse se echaron atrás.

—Amigo, no vuelvas a hacer eso. —Dijo Alex jadeando.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Harry doblando una capa y los dos hufflepuffs lo miraron sorprendidos. —Dudley, la profesora McGonagall quiere verte antes de la ceremonia de elección de casas. Búscame cuando lleguemos a la estación y yo te llevaré con ella.

Harry se levantó y se fue.

—Entonces conoces a Harry Potter. —Comentó Jesse.

—Es mi primo.

—Creía que Harry Potter vivía con muggles. Creo que los odia. Siempre pasa las vacaciones de Navidad con los Weasley…—masculló Alex y luego cayó en cuenta. —Ah.

—¿Por qué mi primo es tan famoso?

—Derrotó a quien-tu-sabes dos veces. —Dijo Jesse.

—¿Quién?

—V-vol…

—Oh. Ya sé quién es. Pero no entiendo porque todos le tienen miedo.

—El mató a muchas personas; magos, brujas y muggles. Y a muchas otras criaturas mágicas. Unas de las primeras víctimas fueron los padres de Harry Potter, tus tíos…— Dudley jadeó. Sus padres nunca hablaban de su familia materna.

—¿Por-porque los mató… a mis tíos? —Tartamudeó. Alex contestó:

—El mataba por matar, por conseguir poder. Pero después de todo, con ellos si tuvo una razón: Harry Potter.

—¡¿Harry?! —Exclamó incrédulo. ¿Por qué el mago mas temido habría querido matar a su primo?

—No sabemos con exactitud porque. —Dijo Jesse. —Los de el Ministerio de Magia han tratado con mucho cuidado este asunto. Muy pocos saben la razón. Tal vez tu primo te cuente.

Dudley no estaba tan seguro, sus padres y él lo habían tratado muy mal.

—Como sea. —Dijo Alex. —El mató primero a James Potter. Despues subió al segundo piso donde estaban Lily Potter y el bebé…

—Los Potter eran muy queridos. —Comentó Jesse. —Mis padres fueron a Hogwarts con ellos.

—Después mató a Lily y cuando intentó alcanzar a Harry con la maldición, rebotó y murió tu-sabes-quien. Eso fue lo que le provocó la cicatriz a Harry Potter. Luego Dumbledore lo llevó con tu familia. Harry Potter es muy famoso desde bebe, lo llamaban "El niño que vivió". Nos criamos conociendo su nombre.

Dudley se sintió un poco culpable, no sabía todo lo que le había pasado a Harry.

—Y ese es el comienzo. —Dijo Jesse

—¿Comienzo?

—Te dije que se había enfrentado muchas veces a ya-sabes-quien, no? —Dudley estuvo a punto de preguntar cual había sido la segunda vez, pero una ancianita empujando un carrito lleno de dulces tocó la puerta.

—¿Golosinas, queridos?

Dudley sacó su dinero.

—¿crees que ese dinero te servirá? —preguntó Alex medio riendo. —Es muggle, Dudley.

—El joven Harry le mandó esto. —Dijo la ancianita dándole dos cajas.

Dudley observó las cajas, una decía "Grajeas de todos los sabores" y la otra "Rana de chocolate". «Es extraño« pensó Dudley. Toda su vida había creído que Harry no tenía dinero y ahora resultó que era millonario. Pero lo más sorprendente era que le había regalado algo, cuando había tratado mal a Harry todos estos años. «no todos son como tú.« se recriminó.

Alex y Jesse compraron algunas cosas y Dudley trató de abrir la caja con la rana de chocolate.

—Cuidado. —Le previno Alex. —se puede escapar.

Trató de abrirla con cuidado pero la rana salió disparada hacia su cabeza, después saltó al piso y se fue por el pasillo gracias a la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

—Debiste haberla atrapado. —Dijo Jesse.

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste tu? —rezongó Alex. —Tú eres el buscador.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero Dudley no les prestó atención. Agarró el cromo que había al fondo de la caja y lo observó. En la imagen estaba un anciano de barba plateada, anteojos media luna y penetrantes ojos azules. Se podía leer Albus Dumbledore y abajo venia información sobre el.

Albus Dumbledore, fue director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore era aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.

—El fue a mi casa hace dos años. —Recordó Dudley. —Habló con mis padres y después se llevó a Harry.

—El ha sido el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido…. Tu primo era su alumno favorito. —Dijo Jesse. —Lo vi entrar varias veces a su oficina el año antepasado. Creo que le daba clases particulares.

—¿Harry es el mejor del curso? —Preguntó Dudley.

—No. Esa es Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. Pero él y Dumbledore estaban muy unidos. No sabes cuánto le afecto su muerte… y mas porque estuvo ahí mientras lo asesinaban. —Contestó Alex.

—¿Harry estuvo ahí? —Preguntó Dudley sorprendido y sintiendo pena por su primo.

Jesse abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento el tren se detuvo. Habian llegado a Hogwarts.

**Hola! Perdónenme por subir el capitulo muy tarde, pero he estado MUY ocupada con la escuela, las reuniones familiares, etc. Ademas estuve un poco ocupada este día, porque tuve clases de literatura y bla bla bla. También les aviso que es muy probable que no pueda actualizar el Lunes porque voy a salir de viaje (Voy a un concierto :D) y que probablemente ahora suba dos One-Shot por San Valentin.(todavía no estoy segura) Estaba pensando en agregarlos en facebook para que podamos hablar y que les pueda avisar cuando me atraso en actualizar y para compartir adelantos o para que nos conozcamos mejor ¿que dicen? Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Thalia Ginevra Weasley: Pues ya casi llegan xD**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Exacto, creen, pero Dudley no lo lograra... ¿o si?**

**Emilia-Romagna: Yo también odio a los Dursley, aunque a Dudley no tanto. **

**AILEEN BAUTISTA: Gracias por leerlos tantas veces! Saludos!**

**Raven Ailsa Weasley: Te cuento que mis amigos creen que este fanfict es demasiada ficción porque Dudley pensó por una vez en su vida, pero a mi me gusta la idea xD**

**lupita1797: perdón por no subirlo ayer, pero no tuve tiempo :c**

**Y eso es todo (:**

**-Miranda**


	10. El sombrero seleccionador

**Capitulo 9**

**El sombrero seleccionador**

—¡Olvidamos ponernos las túnicas! —Gritó Jesse y comenzó a ponérsela.

—¿Y yo que hago? —preguntó Dudley—¡No tengo la túnica aquí!

—Ve a buscarla donde la tenias. —Dijo Alex.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —Se despidió Jesse.

Dudley camino lo más rápido que pudo y constantemente chocaba con otras personas. Encontró a Harry y a sus amigos caminando cerca del compartimiento en el que estaban. Llevaban túnicas negras con el escudo de un león, excepto la rubia que llevaba un águila.

—¡Póntela! — Le dijo Hermione dándole una túnica negra, Dudley se la puso rápidamente encima de la ropa que llevaba. Salieron del tren y caminaron hacia unas carretas, se subieron en una y esta comenzó a moverse sola.

—¿Cómo se mueven? —preguntó

—Con los thestrals. —Dijo Luna. —Son como caballos.

—¿Por qué no los puedo ver?

—Solo los vemos los que hemos visto a alguien morir. —Dijo Harry.

—Ahora Harry y Luna no son los únicos que lo pueden ver. —Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste.

Dudley sintió la necesidad de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero a penas la conocía así que decidió callar. Un momento… ¿decirle que todo estaría bien?¿Que le estaba pasando? Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y Dudley pudo notar que ella traía un brazalete de plata y un dije de oro.

—Ahora casi todos los podemos ver. —Dijo Neville.

Los demás siguieron hablando, pero Dudley no los escuchaba ya que en una montaña podía ver un gran castillo con muchas torres. Era sencillamente extraordinario. Cuando llegaron a la entrada Harry lo guio por un camino diferente al que seguían los demás. Llegaron hasta una gárgola y Harry dijo:

—Albus.

Se revelaron unas escaleras, subieron y su primo tocó la puerta.

—Pasen. —se escuchó una voz .

—Buenas noches, profesora.

En el escritorio había un viejo sombrero, a lado estaba la mujer que había ido a su casa a decirle que era un mago. Llevaba anteojos, su cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño y tenía aspecto severo. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y en ellas habían personas que se movían. Dudley notó que en el cuadro que había atrás de la chimenea estaba nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. A su lado, había un retrato de un hombre de cabello negro grasiento. Ambos miraban a su primo, uno con cariño y el otro con… no lo podía describir, pero supuso que no se llevaban bien, aunque lo que veía no era odio.

—¡Harry! Es un placer verte de nuevo. —Dijo Albus Dumbledore.

—Igualmente profesor. —Contestó con una sonrisa. —Snape. —Saludó un poco más seco para el otro.

—Profesor Snape, Harry. —Corrigió amablemente Dumbledore.

—Potter. —Asintió Snape al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore decía lo anterior.

—Profesor Snape, me gustaría agradecerle por darme la espada de Godryc Gryffindor…y…por ayudarme todos estos años.

El profesor Snape se veía bastante sorprendido.

—De nada. —Dijo.

Dumbledore se veía bastante satisfecho.

—Señor Dursley, venga porfavor. —Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Dudley se acercó temeroso. Se sentó en un banco y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Escuchó una voz que le decía:

_Curioso, tienes apariencia de Slytherin pero eso solo se debe a tus padres. Si te hubieran criado otras personas serias muy diferente, me pregunto si podrías cambiar…. ¿Dónde te pondré? Creo que en el fondo eres como tu familia materna..Si… el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca… Serás… ¡Gryffindor! _

La profesora le quitó el sombrero y Dudley no se había dado cuenta de que el nombre de la casa lo había gritado en voz alta.

—Muy bien, vayan al banquete.

Los primos caminaron en silencio hacia el comedor y Harry no dejaba de ver a Dudley con una media sonrisa.

—¿sabías que estuviste casi tres minutos ahí? —Dudley se sorprendió, pensó que solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pero en el fondo sabía que terminarían en Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué?

—Fuiste muy valiente como para venir aquí, sabiendo que tus padres no lo aceptarían, que te alejares de ellos, la visión que tenias de nosotros los magos… y es muy probable que te molesten aquí.

—¿Molestarme?

—Si, los de Slytherin. Algunos no aceptan muy bien a los magos hijos de muggles, los llaman sangre sucia.

—¿me podrías explicar?

—Ah.. Si, olvidé que no sabes casi nada. Los muggles son las personas sin mágica, como tus padres.

Entraron al comedor, que estaba lleno de magos hablando. Harry lo guió hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor. A lo lejos pudo ver a Alex y a Jesse en otra mesa.

Harry se sentó a lado de Ginny. Dudley se sentó a lado de ella y le llegó el aroma de su perfume floral, se sintió un poco incomodo. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos de primero entraron guiados por el profesor Flitwick.

oOo

Después de que el sombrero cantara una canción sobre la guerra en Hogwarts y la participación de las casas, la directora dio unas palabras y presentar a los nuevos maestros (entre ellos la profesora Wright) apareció la comida. Harry agarró un poco de todo y pudo ver como Ron comía dos grandes piernas de pollo y Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente. Cuando terminaron de comer, la directora se levantó y miro a todos.

—Alumnos, hace unos meses hubo una batalla en estas mismas paredes, fuimos atacados por Voldemort. —Muchos se estremecieron. —Vidas se perdieron, entre ellas las de algunos alumnos y ex alumnos que lucharon por nosotros y por nuestro futuro. Les pido que tengamos un minuto de silencio por las víctimas que ha habido a lo largo de los años, entre ellas:

-Lily y James Potter.

-Sirius Black.

-Cedric Diggory.

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Severus Snape.

-Alastor Moody.

-Colin Creevey.

-Fred Weasley.

-Remus y Nymphadora Lupin.

-Charity Burbage.

—Y muchos más.

Después del minuto de silencio ella dijo:

—Creo que todos saben que el bosque prohibido, está prohibido. Eso es todo, ¡Buenas noches! Prefectos, guíen a los alumnos a su sala común.

**Se que me van a matar por dos cosas: la primera por actualizar con un día de retraso y la segunda por poner a Dudley en Gryffindor, pero si lo puse ahí es por cosas que ustedes entenderán cuando crezcan xD.¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan que les pregunte si querían que los agregara a un facebook que me acababa de hacer? Ya me pueden buscar como Miranda Lightwood O'Shea. Ahí vamos a poder hablar, les aviso cuando me voy a atrasar con el fanfic y bla bla bla. Tambien hice dos One-shot como regalo de San valentin para ustedes, se llaman _A lost cause_ (Harry y Ginny) y _What are you waiting for?_ (Ron y Hermione) Pueden buscarlos aquí mismo,en fanfiction . net en Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**lupita1797: pues ya sabes como buscarme ;) **

**sakura tsukiyomi lefey: aquí un capitulo, yo también quiero ver la reacción de Dudley al enterarse de todo.**

**Thalia Ginevra Weasley: estaba pensando ponerlo en Hufflepuff, pero...**

**Emilia Romagna: Lo único que Dudley necesitaba era tener pensamientos propios y no creerle todo a sus padres...**

**pax399: Gracias! Saludos!**

**Lia medina: Gracias por leer el fanfict, me alegro de que te este gustando :)**

**javi815: Un capitulo nuevo para ti ;)**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios chicos, significan mucho para mi y me animan a seguir el fanfict!**

**Nos vemos en unos días, besos!**

**-Miranda**


End file.
